Keep it to yourself!
by PegasusWings
Summary: Some swanqueen fluff in my series of mini sequels set after "The Princess who became Queen" Emma has a cold and Regina tries to avoid it, but theres always the old vow "In sickness and health" enjoy and review!


Keep it to yourself!

A/N A mini sequel of the trial and tribulations of Regina and Emma after the goings on of "The Princess Who Became Queen" enjoy and remember to review, I need praise to live! :') The idea came to me after being ill for the past few days, enjoy the swanqueen fluff!

Emma groggily opened her eyes and stretched on the large queen sized bed but something felt off and she couldn't put her finger on it. Slowly she sat up her muscles beginning to almost scream out in pain, she rubbed her eyes as they stung nastily. Then there was the congested nose and throat.  
"Crap I'm sick" Emma coughed turning to Regina who had just woken up. Regina edged away as she began to wake up she now had her hand over her mouth,  
"Keep it to yourself, I hate being ill" Regina warned her voice muffled by the hand covering her mouth; Emma rolled her eyes and cringed at the pain. She then turned to find the bed empty and looked over to see Regina getting dressed;  
"Come back to bed" Emma tried seductively but was overthrown by a large throaty cough. Regina grimaced and continued to dress,  
"Not whilst your ill I won't" She chuckled as she began to fiddle with her hair in the mirror, Regina watched as Emma tried to stand, "Get yourself back into bed Miss Swan!" Regina scolded gently. Automatically Emma flopped down with a huff.  
"I hate being sick I like being up and about" she groaned into her pillow, Regina shrugged.  
"You need all the rest you can and I don't want to catch it, like I said" Regina said going over to the door and turning back. Emma sat up helplessly,  
"Don't I even get a kiss?" She whimpered, Regina smirked,  
"I'm afraid not Miss Swan" She joked, "Now get some sleep" She laughed leaving the room,

Emma lay in bed with her arms folded staring up at the ceiling, Regina hadn't come back since the morning and Emma wondered if Regina was that frightened of catching her cold that she had been abandoned.  
"Regina?" Emma croaked her throat that sore she could barely speak, suddenly the mirror glowed and Regina's reflection appeared.  
"Emma?" She asked sweetly, Emma turned and narrowed her eyes,  
"Are you that paranoid?" Emma hissed starting another coughing fit, Regina shrugged.  
"Hygiene is a must" she said simply,  
"Stop being a child and get in here!" Emma groaned putting her arm over her face the light being too bright, Regina sighed and disappeared from the mirror and opened the door with her hand over her mouth, Emma smiled automatically as Regina entered.  
"What do you need?" Regina asked leaning away, Emma sat forward and suddenly sneezed making Regina squeak in shock and jump away like a cat that had been scolded, Emma rolled her eyes.  
"It was just a sneeze Gina" She grumbled reaching across for a tissue and blowing her nose not very gracefully making Regina wince.  
"You know whilst I'm bed ridden, there are some things we could get up to" Emma said smiling trying to hold back another vicious coughing fit, Regina relaxed and smiled.  
"Are you serious Miss Swan?" Regina laughed still ensuring her mouth was covered by her hand. Emma edged closer,  
"Soon to be Mrs Mills-Swan" Emma purred although killing he mood with a loud snivel, Regina smiled and placed her free hand on top of Emma's head,  
"Yes in sickness and health, but right now I will choose health" Regina chuckled stroking her hand through Emma's golden curls, "How about I make us some tea?" Regina said jumping up as Emma tried to lean in and kiss her,  
"Fine, but you better get back in here" Emma said folding her arms, Regina nodded and swiftly exited,  
"Sickness and health" Emma muttered.

A while later Regina gingerly stepped through the door holding a tray with tea and a plate of sandwiches,  
"I figured you should probably eat something" Regina smiled, Emma nodded wiping her red nose with the tissue and sitting back up,  
"You're right" Emma muttered picking up one of the pale blue tea cups and sipping down the warm amber liquid, her chest grew warm and pleasant.  
"Mmm that's so good" She mumbled and looked up at Regina who was smiling sweetly pleased she had been able to help soothe Emma. Emma placed the tea cup down and picked up a sandwich,  
"Although I won't touch you physically when sick, I'm always here to look after you" Regina said running the back of her hand on Emma's cheek, Emma leant into the touch and smiled happy to have Regina there for her. Emma continued to eat her sandwich, she then looked down her eyes widening as Regina accidently picked up her cup instead of her own and took a sip from it.  
"Ummm Regina" Emma began, Regina looked up and smiled.  
"Yes dear?" Regina asked, Emma tried to hold back a snigger and shook her head  
"never mind" Emma said now smirking much to Regina's confusion.

A while later Emma turned over in the bed with a smile on her face, she was beginning to feel a little better, Regina was right that Emma had to eat something. Emma stretched and curled back into a ball.  
"Stop stealing the covers!" A voice scolded, Emma turned now grinning and met the watery eyed, red nosed face of her lover,  
"I'm sorry Gina are we cold over there?" Emma said holding back a giggle as Regina snatched back the cover and folded her arms like a frustrated child,  
"I cannot believe I drank out of your cup" Regina grumbled as she coughed lightly, Emma grinned like the Cheshire Cat and wrapped herself around the scowling brunette,  
"Well now that we're both sick" Emma whispered tracing her finger up Regina's arm, Regina turned and raised an eyebrow,  
"Are you serious?" She said her voice hoarse, Emma shrugged  
"Nothing else to do" Emma chuckled, "also stops you thinking about it" Emma said sitting up and kissing along Regina's jaw,  
"But I feel disgusting" Regina whined wiping her nose, Emma smirked,  
"I can make you much dirtier, besides I'm practising being the good wife and looking after my lover in sickness and health" Emma purred now kissing along Regina's collarbone,  
"Well I guess it is stated in the vows" Regina giggled not being able to remain in a bad mood in Emma's presence, the two went to kiss but ended up sneezing on each other,  
"Or sleep?" Regina asked, Emma nodded with a gentle smile.  
"Sleeps always good" she agreed as the two nestled together in the warm bed.


End file.
